PewdieCry: Cry and The Swedish Hottie
by SodaPopMickey
Summary: Yaoi Warning; Cry meets a New kid of the name Felix Kjellberg, and his new friends (Stephano, Mr. Chair, And Piggeh.) They are new, but could there be a possibility that they aren't so nice?
1. Chapter 1

**Cry's POV**:

I leaned up from my bed squinting, and yawing a little.  
It was the first day back to school & to tell you the truth, I wasn't all that thrilled.  
I looked over to see that the_ mask_ i wore was still decently placed. The mask was leaned against my small lamp, staring at me with it's small little poker face.  
I removed the covers from over me, then got up to wash up and get dressed.

I wore a green plaid light weight sweater (with a plain black t-shirt underneath.), with my dark blue skinny jeans & dark green Vans, along with the watch my mother bought me a while ago.

I didn't really worry about my hair. Just didn't seem mandatory to me. Anyways, it didn't matter. I sort of liked having my hair a little messy.

I went over to check my mirror, to see that everything was nice and neat, then reached over for my poker faced mask & put it on.  
My mask isn't weird... not that i think so at least. I only wear it because i like to be anonymous. It sort of followed me from my time on the internet, and moved to real life... The question on peoples faces amuse me as they try to guess my looks.

I went over to my closet to pick up a White colored book bag, that i soon threw around my shoulder. Then reached on my dresser to un-plugged my fully charged iPhone, slipping it straight into my front pocket.

After making sure I had everything, i walked downstairs to greet my family, (and eat breakfast of course).

I watched as Nathan stuffed his throat with Bacon, Eggs, & Toast. While my mother remained in the kitchen fixing more breakfast.

"Gosh, you must be hungry little guy, And Good morning Mother!" I said, with a gentle smile across my face.

"BIG BROTHER!" yelled/mumbled Nathan with his mouth filled with munched up food, that he was clearly showing.  
As a reponce i chuckled as he tried to reply.

"Good morning lovely!" My mother than replied, looking at my with such warmth and brightness.

I squinted at her, with my lips puckered.  
"I know why you're so happy..." i said looked walking towards the dining room table, and sitting right across from the boy who was continuing to stuff is already full face.

"What exactly do you mean Deary?~" she replied once more giggling...

-Memory **Flash Back**-

Ryan's (Cry's) **Mother POV**:

I opened the door walking into the house seeing empty bags of chips & soda bottles scattered on the floor, along with Pillows and Blankets (that were clearly removed from bed rooms), unplugged electronics. And last put not least Video cases without actual video games in them.

"What in the hell... NATHAN! RYAN!"

Nathan popped his head out from behind the sofa, waving at me with a Play Station 3 controller in his hand, not minding the mess around him.  
"Hi there Mom! Nice to see you!" He said, than continuing on with his game.

Ryan, then tumbling out off of the sofa we was sprawled out and sleeping on.

"OPHFF!" yelped Ryan, as he fell straight on his back, onto some empty bag, that was already on the floor. "Oh... Fu-... Hi there mother!"

"ERR! It's a mess in here! What the hell happened in here!?"

- End of** Flash Back** -

**Cry POV**:

I twitched under my mask then shivered remembering how pissed she was the of the mess.

(To be honest, that wasn't the only day there was a huge mess ... It continued...)

I shifted my gaze towards the kitchen clock, looking at the time.

... 7:45 a.m. ...

Why does ... the time... seem so Strange?

... 7:45 a.m. ...

Hmph .. What the ..

...

"GOSH DARN IT!" I yelled, making my mother and Nathan flinch. "O-oh God! I got to go! BYE MOM, BYE NATHAN!"  
I got up, and ran through the house, to the front door, opening it and running out, slamming the door right behind me.

"WONDERFUL WAY... TO START THE FREAKING **SCHOOL YEAR**!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cry POV:

15 minutes of running I finally made it to school.

I looked up at the sign of the school, 'University of GraphicTech', not paying attention to what was in front of me.

But right as I switched my gazed to the sign ... My body ran straight into the back of a somewhat taller male. I tumbled backwards falling on my ass onto the cold concrete ground...

Noticing as I looked up, the guy I ran into had a three of friends with him.

Great.

One with blonde shining hair, with a White hooded jacket, golden skinny jeans, and black converse… And what looked like an Arabic sword, placed by the side of his pants. Also him being around the same height as the guy I ran into…

The other with Darkish pink/purple hair wearing a long purplish/pink sleeve shirt, which fit tightly around his arms, also of which having plenty of rips and tears. Himself wearing ripped Brown pants, and casual shoes.

The last guy in the far had Light brown Hazel Nut hair, with a small green beret on top. He wore a White dress shirt with a green vest over. Also wearing dress pants (brown), with dress shoes.

Fancy.

All three of them looked back at me, before the guy I ran into looked as well.

He had dirty blond hair that was fluffed out but fell perfectly. He had black headphones that wrapped around his neck. He wore a black hoodie, lightly tanned skinny jeans, and black Vans.

He stared at me with his icy blue eyes.

I body tensed up from the sudden stare.

"I-I'm sorry ... I wasn't paying att-" I tried to apologize before getting cut off.

The light blond haired guy pulled his sharp sword and pointed it at me. Giving me a glare.

The hazel nut brown haired guy giving me a curious look, while the other just gave me a Wink.

"E-ehhh…?"

The dirty blonde shook his head, then motioning them to continue walking.

They all then turned around and left into the school.

Well Jeez … School just started and I've pissed off four people… one of which has a sword, and could probably cut the hell out of me…

I maintained sitting down for awhile, for them to get at a far enough distance, so I wouldn't have to end up catching up with them again.

After awhile I stood up, then hearing the bell ring.

"OH GOD DAM-.." I said, looking around to make sure I didn't lose anything from the fall then ran off into the school.

I made it into class decently fast, since I knew my way around the school. I mean, I should at least. I've been here since the 9th grade (Duh). And I'm in the 11th currently…

I opened the door that said, 'Animation and Design,' and walked in.

Everybody's eyes shifted towards me, and so did the teachers.

"HI RY-…" he voice then slowly silently, soon going back up, "HI CRY!" said a male with somewhat long hair in the back of the room.

It was Russ.

Another male at the back of the room, slightly slapped the back of Russ's head. "You idiot…"

That was Scott I could tell.

"Owww… Come on, it was a simple mis-" mumbled Russ as we was cut off.

"CLASS!" said the teacher looking at the two of them chattering.

I shifted my gaze towards him.

"And your name is?" He said looking down at his check out list.

"…C-cry…" I replied, feeling everybody's gaze burning on me.

"Cry? Well, that's not on the list."

My gaze shifted towards everybody, before shifting back towards the teacher. I moved slowly closer to him, then whispering my name in his ear. "Ryan…"

He nodded, looking down the lists, and then checking off my name.

"Alright Ry-… Cry. My name is Mr. Redmond, you may sit where ever there's an opening."

I nodded in reply, seeing Russ waving his hands in the air like a retard, motioning me to sit in the back with him, and Scott holding his head now.

I quickly walked to the back, sitting next Russ, (Whom was in the middle.) sitting my book bag next to my Computer.

"Why hello Friends." I said, smiling. Of course they couldn't see the smile… but eh. I guess they could recognize that I was happy from my tone of voice.

"Sup' Cry." Replied Scott, as I turned on my monitor, and logged in with my some Username I.D and password I had for 3 years.

"I'm glad you're here! I have some really great news I want to tell you both! Me and Red-"

A young male entered the classroom with Dirty, with a more or less confused look written across his face.

Wait… That was the guy I ran into early…

"Um… Hi… My name is Felix. Is this Animation and Designs with Mr. Redmond?" he asked with such a soft Swedish accent.

He probably doesn't have class with the group he was with earlier… Thank god?

"U'hm, yes. This is it" replied Mr. Redmond checking him off. "You are new here I see."

"Yes."

"May I ask where you are from?"

"Sweden."


	3. Chapter 3

**Felix POV:**

"Ah, interesting! Well sit at any Monitor, we're about to start are lesson." He replied to me, giving me a warm smile.

"One more thing… Can you please call me Pewdie? Or Pewdiepie? I prefer one of those" I asked.

It's not that I don't like my real name, it's just. You get so caught up in the internet that the name sticks with you. Eh.

He gave me a curious look in return. "Well, sure. If you want"

"Thanks."

As I walked to the back of the class, I started to get mini Flirtatious and Horny looks from girls… And plenty of glares, and stares from the guys.

Oh god. I wonder if they knew I wasn't interested… Lately I haven't been interested in any relationships what so ever. They are just too much trouble. Too many arguments and disagreements… Or maybe I just didn't pick the right people.

I walked to the row, which was second to the back, sitting my things by my chair, and sitting down. I leaned over, un-zipping my back pack to take out of Schedule which had my I.D and Password on it. I then signed in and went into deep thought.

I wonder how the rest are doing… Fuck…

**Stephano POV:**

I stared the class room down, as they gave me looks of curiously.

The teacher then shrugged and asked me for my name.

"My name is Stephan. But I liked to be called 'Stephano'. Add the 'O'."

The class gave each other exchanged looks, then starting to laugh and talk.

Laughing, eh?

I drew out my Arabic sword I brought with me then pointed it towards the class.

"WELL? Want to continue laughing? If so step up so I can chop off your balls."

The class tensed up and got quiet.

"Um ... Stephano … please put away the sword…"

I gave her a look than, gave a small lying laugh. "Ah, Hah. I was just… playing around."

**Piggeh POV:**

I licked my lips, seeing that there were a lot of cuties in my classroom.

The teacher squinted trying to see what I was doing.

"U'hm… And your name is?"

"Peter Parkinson. But I prefer to be called Piggeh. Due to… personal reasons."

I replied, giving all the cuties perverted looks.

Those whom I looked at tensed up, switching there gaze onto something other than me.

This will be… Fun. All the people back at our (Felix, Stephano, & Mr. Chair) old school got so use to my Flirtatiousness and learned to avoid me. But now, this is a fresh start.

I caught myself before drooling, and then wiped my lips.

"Oh… Well then. Sit where ever… Piggeh… My name is Mrs. Sanchez. I am your Visual and Transitional teacher. Sit anywhere."

I happily nodded, then skipped to the middle of the classroom, where most of the cuties sat.

I winked, and then licked my lips once more.

"Hey there~…"

**Mr. Chair POV:**

My gaze shifted downwards to my feet as my face started to burn.

"Why, hello. Welcome to IT Tech learning online. My name is Mr. Colden, and yours is?"

"Carleton… But people back in Sweden called me Mr. Chair…"

"Oh? Well interesting, how come?"

The students started to giggle and laugh, as one fellow stood up and yelled, "I KNOW WHY." He had such a smudged grin.

"You sir are a little immature pervert! Learn to control yourself! I bet you're a little douche' of the class aren't you!?"

The teacher and the class gave me wide eyes. I covered my lips them mumbled.

"May I go to the bathroom…?" I quietly said as I quickly stepped out running.

Mr. Chair doesn't want to go back into that class room!

**Felix POV:**

As I lost track into a train of thought, the Mr. Redmond called my name.

"Felix, could you please tell me the problem with this animation?"

"Why do I even care…?" I replied before looking up at the board.

The class shifted each other glances, before staring at me.

"Could you at least look?"

My head lifted up, as I looked at the screen. Right away, I knew the answer. But I didn't want to answer. I didn't feel the need to so why the hell should I.

"I really… couldn't give two shits."

"Oh… Well then. How about you Cry?"

"O-oh, Well U'hm..."

I turned around to notice that he was the exact same guy who ran into me earlier…

Cry is it … I'll remember that…

He stood up to answer, "The animation is poorly drawn… and is missing a few clips to make the animation complete… I hope…?"

"Correct!" replied the teacher, nodding in reply for him to sit down, and then glancing at me.

After class, everyone flooded out of the class room. I looked at the two guys that were sitting next to Cry.

"We'll meet you outside in the school yard! Don't take too long." Said the guy with somewhat long hair.

"Alright, Alright!" He replied, smiling and laughing a little.

They both left as well.

'Cry' glanced up at me noticing I was walking towards him.

"You're the guy who ran into me this morning aren't you…"

"A-ahhh… Yes I'm dearly sorry… I wasn't paying attention…"

"Well, pay attention next time will yah'?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I might to upload this somewhere else... Because i don't like the whole "Life." Or "Days" my story can be on this site. ;^;**  
**Anyways here is the story!**

**Felix POV:**

"Ah, interesting! Well sit at any Monitor, we're about to start are lesson." He replied to me, giving me a warm smile.

"One more thing… Can you please call me Pewdie? Or Pewdiepie? I prefer one of those" I asked.

It's not that I don't like my real name, it's just. You get so caught up in the internet that the name sticks with you. Eh.

He gave me a curious look in return. "Well, sure. If you want"

"Thanks."

As I walked to the back of the class, I started to get mini Flirtatious and Horny looks from girls… And plenty of glares, and stares from the guys.

Oh god. I wonder if they knew I wasn't interested… Lately I haven't been interested in any relationships what so ever. They are just too much trouble. Too many arguments and disagreements…

I walked to the row, which was second to the back, sitting my things by my chair, and sitting down. I leaned over, un-zipping my back pack to take out of Schedule which had my I.D and Password on it. I then signed in and went into deep thought.

I wonder how the rest are doing… Fuck…

**Stephano POV:**

I stared the class room down, as they gave me looks of curiously.

The teacher then shrugged and asked me for my name.

"My name is Stephan. But I liked to be called 'Stephano'. Add the 'O'."

The class gave each other exchanged looks, then starting to laugh and talk.

Laughing, eh?

I drew out my Arabic sword I brought with me then pointed it towards the class.

"WELL? Want to continue laughing? If so step up so I can chop off your balls."

The class tensed up and got quiet.

"Um ... Stephano … please put away the sword…"

I gave her a look than, gave a small lying laugh. "Ah, Hah. I was just… playing around."

**Piggeh POV:**

I licked my lips, seeing that there were a lot of cuties in my classroom.

The teacher squinted trying to see what I was doing.

"U'hm… And your name is?"

"Peter Parkinson. But I prefer to be called Piggeh. Due to… personal reasons."

I replied, giving all the cuties perverted looks.

Those whom I looked at tensed up, switching their gaze onto something other than me.

This will be… Fun. All the people back at our (Felix, Stephano, & Mr. Chair) old school got so use to my Flirtatiousness and learned to avoid me. But now, this is a fresh start.

I caught myself before drooling, and then wiped my lips.

"Oh… Well then. Sit where ever… Piggeh… My name is Mrs. Sanchez. I am your Visual and Transitional teacher. Sit anywhere."

I happily nodded, then skipped to the middle of the classroom, where most of the cuties sat.

I winked, and then licked my lips once more.

"Hey there~…"

**Mr. Chair POV:**

My gaze shifted downwards to my feet as my face started to burn.

"Why, hello. Welcome to IT Tech learning online. My name is Mr. Colden, and yours is?"

"Carleton… But people back in Sweden called me Mr. Chair…"

"Oh? Well interesting, how come?"

The students started to giggle and laugh, as one student stood up and yelled, "I KNOW WHY." He had such a smudged grin.

"You sir are a little immature pervert! Learn to control yourself! I bet you're a little douche' of the class aren't you!?"

The teacher and the class gave me wide eyes. I covered my lips them mumbled.

"May I go to the bathroom…?" I quietly said as I quickly stepped out running.

Mr. Chair doesn't want to go back into that class room!

**Felix POV:**

As I lost track into a train of thought, the Mr. Redmond called my name.

"Felix, could you please tell me the problem with this animation?"

"Why do I even care…?" I replied not evening looking up once at the board.

The class shifted each other glances, before staring at me.

"Could you at least look?"

My head lifted up, as I looked at the screen. Right away, I knew the answer. But I didn't want to answer. I didn't feel the need to so why the hell should I.

"I really… couldn't give two shits."

"Oh… Well then. How about you Cry?"

"O-oh, Well U'hm..."

I turned around to notice that he was the exact same guy who ran into me earlier…

Cry is it … I'll remember that…

He stood up to answer, "The animation is poorly drawn… and is missing a few clips to make the animation complete… I hope…?"

"Correct!" replied the teacher, nodding in reply for him to sit down, and then glancing at me.

After class, everyone flooded out of the class room. I looked at the two guys that were sitting next to Cry.

"We'll meet you outside in the school yard! Don't take too long." Said the guy with somewhat long hair.

"Alright, Alright!" He replied, smiling and laughing a little.

They both left as well.

'Cry' glanced up at me noticing I was walking towards him.

"You're the guy who ran into me this morning aren't you…"

"A-ahhh… Yes I'm dearly sorry… I wasn't paying attention…"

"Well, pay attention next time will yah'?"

**Cry POV:**

I watched as he grabbed his stuff and walked out as if he was in a hurry.

Well fuck me for being apologetic… Mind me never to run into him again… God dammit.

I continued as well to put my stuff in my book bag and walk out of the classroom, forgetting about just happened.

I just don't worry about the bully's anymore. Why should I be scared of them? I dealt with that in middle school. We are in the 11th grade… He needs to grow some, and grow up…

I tried my best to run down to the school yard to meet up with Scott & Russ. Russ looked like he wanted to tell us something important during class about Red but couldn't.

As I ran I kept passing up the guys I ran into this morning … First the blonde haired guy who gave me a stare… Then the Purplish Pink haired guy who gave me a wink… then the Hazel Nut haired guy who gave me the same look from earlier… They were heading in the same direction so there is no doubt they were going in the same direction…

Eh.

I kept running as I ran out into the yard seeing Russ, Scott, Red, Ken, and Snake all sitting together under a tree eating lunch.

"Hiya' Friends!" I smiled, and waved.

Russ stood up and waved with both hands in the air. "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

"I'm sorry, was stopped… Never mind."

They all gave me a curious looks before looking at one another and shrugging.

"ENOUGH ABOUT ME. Now, Russ. Tell us about you and Red."

He happily obliged, then replied. "WE'RE DATING! I finally got her to say yes during the summer."

Red's cheeks started to turn a dark red before she slowly turned around facing the tree.

"Sort of obvious." Me, Scott, Ken, and Snake said at the same exact time before chuckling.

"Awww… Guys, no it wasn't … Don't be so mean…" Russ replied puckering his lips out, then walking and sitting next to Red, snuggling her ever so slightly.

"Hey guys look… Isn't that the new kid?" Scott said was we all looked over to see what he was doing.

**Felix POV:**

I held the 10th graders shirt, lifting him up from the ground, and slamming him into the brick wall of the school.

"Watch where you're fucking going." I said, as I was in no mood to be playing around. My icy blue eyes stared into his as I saw fear return.

"I'm s-sorry… I didn't mean to… I didn't see you." He replied, starting to shake.

Stephano was standing right next to me facing away, as his arms staying crossed.

Piggeh gazing outwards looking at more people in school.

And Mr. Chair of course concerned on what I was doing.

"Pewdie… He didn't know it was an accident… Maybe we should just let him go with a warning?" Mr. Chair proceeded to say, with lightness in his voice as always.

"Shut up…" I replied, as my grip only got tighter. "I pay good money for the stuff I have on. Especially my headphones. If these headphones were to fall off… and break… That would be the same as your face-…"

I was cut off by a guy with a poker faced mask running up to us.

He was the guy who ran into me earlier. What the hell does he think he's doing?

"W-what the hell! That's not very nice sir! He's a 10th grader!" He said stopping about 10 feet away from us.

My glare exchanged from the 10th grade to Cry's, as my grip loosened at let go of the guy's shirt.

Himself quickly running away off into a far distance.

I turned my whole body towards him, as my gaze burned onto him.

"What the hell was that for exactly? Who asked you to butt the fuck in?"

Stephano pulled out it sword staring at him as well. Piggeh giving him perverted lover looks, Mr. Chair giving the same "Guys let's not do this…" look.

**Cry POV:**

My body tensed up as I saw the sharp sword being pulled out from the Light haired Blonde's side, and "Felix's" icy eyes…

"I-i… Don't want to fight… I'm just trying to stop what was happening! That wasn't right. It was an accident! He didn't mean… anything…"

I watched as the Dirty haired male walked towards me… Getting closer… And closer…

"W-wait… What are you doing-!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i haven't been posting ! =o=; School's been a real bitch. You know? Enjoy. :'D**

**Bye.**

**Cry POV**

His hand quickly clenched onto my shirt, hitting me onto the same wall he had the other guy earlier, as the light haired blond guy pointed his sword directly at my mask.

"God… What's with the ridiculous mask? I say we rip it off this smart ass."

He said slowly starting to poke it.

"Hmmm… Stephano, that's not a bad idea—"

"N-NO! I need that mask!"

"Shut up. You do not have a say so in this."

"Stephano" turned around hearing running footsteps approaching.

"Hey! What are you doing to our friend! That's not nice!" said Russ.

"Yeah, let him go. He was only trying to help out the guy" Replied Scott.

Ken and Snake stood in back just in case.

Stephano and the Pink haired guy stood in front of Felix, while the Brown haired guy looked like he didn't know what to do.

Stephano pointed his sword towards them. "Step… Away."

Felix hands fiddled with my mask as if it was a little toy. I tried my best to push him off… but he was just too strong…

He then began to pull my mask up from the bottom up revealing my lips.

"Heh…—"

The bell rang… For fucking sakes… thank you…

**Felix POV**

Hmmm… I could easily pull it off now… Or I could mess with this smart ass a little, and take it off later… Make him feel a little… paranoid…

I loosed the grip on his shirt, letting him fall to the floor. I gave him a stare, leaving my mark for him to watch his back.

I could feel Stephano's, Piggeh's, and Mr. Chair's confused look burning on me.

"Come on guys." I said waving and motioning them to follow.

Mr. Chair easily started to follow, then Piggeh.

Stephano taking a little longer too.

"I will cut off your balls if you mess with us again." He said waving his sword right in front of them, then running up to catch up to us.

"What was that all about? You could of easily ripped of his mask last minute." Stephano said. I could see he was a little angered at the situation.

"Yeah you could of ~! I wanted to see if he was a Hit or a Miss!" Sighed Piggeh.

"M-maybe… We should let him keep his mask on… It looked important to him."

Both Stephano and Piggeh glared at Mr. Chair.

**Cry POV**

Russ mumbled a little. "First day of school and we already have a new asshole…"

"Yeah, with a group of friends of course!" Scott replied sarcastically.

I coughed a little, slightly shaking.

God… My face… He almost showed my face. Why? FUCK YOU SIR!

Scott reached a hand out to help me up.

I grasped it and got up.

Red ran over and glared at Russ for making her wait off at a distance.

"My god… Cry are you alright?" She said, her eyes widened a little.

"I-I'm… Fine… let's… just go to class…"

Everyone gave each other a questioning look wondering why I didn't REACT more shaken up by the fact that Felix almost ripped off my mask.

I'm trying to keep a positive mind that he won't bother me again. I mean, bullies mostly respond if you pay them more attention, Right? Then maybe, he'll realize that I'm indeed too old for his bull shit!

I was wrong.

**- FEW WEEKS INTO THE SCHOOL YEAR –**

Ever since that mini altercation with Felix… Him and his friends (Well Stephano and the Pink haired guy. Not much of the Brunette.) were giving me a hard time.

Like for example.

That day when I was getting the books I needed for English class out of my locker… I turned around to see a golden sword had ripped a tear on the top of my mask. I had to make myself another one because the chances of it tearing through were very high.

Another is when I was pumbled down by the Pink haired guy by the name of… PIGGEH? He was sexually harassing me on the floor… Trying to seduce me to take off my mask. Hey at least one of his friends has a heart. The brunette pulled him off after people started to gather round and stare.

Felix grabbed me by the collar one afternoon after school and dragged me behind the school.

Alone.

He asked me to take off my mask or he'd do it by himself… By force.

Of course my reply was "FUCK NO!" and going against what he said, he just laughed… and went on his way.

I swear. They are fucking torturing me.

This year isn't going to be one of the best is it?


End file.
